In a curved display device, because pixels on the screen thereof each can have the same distance from the human eyes, a true visual perception can be perfectly revivified. Thus, the curved display device is more competitive as compared with a traditional flat panel display device.
The process of manufacturing a curved display device comprises the following steps: separately manufacturing an array substrate and a color filter substrate first; then assembling the array substrate and the color filter substrate together to form a planar liquid crystal panel; and further bending the planar liquid crystal panel into an inwardly curved liquid crystal panel. A number of gate lines and data lines that are arranged in a staggered manner with respect to each other, as well as sub pixel regions formed by the gate lines and data lines are arranged on the array substrate. A latticed black matrix and sub pixel regions formed by the black matrix are arranged on the color filter substrate. On the planar liquid crystal panel formed by assembling the array substrate and the color filter substrate, the position of the black matrix on the color filter substrate corresponds to the position of the gate lines and data lines on the array substrate, so that the black matrix can block the gate lines and data lines. The position of the sub pixel area on the color filter substrate corresponds to that on the array substrate, so as to form an aperture region of the curved display device.
However, two curved surfaces having the same shape will be formed respectively on the array substrate and the color filter substrate after the planar liquid crystal panel is bent into a curved one. In this case, both sides of the color filter substrate would displace toward both sides relative to the array substrate. In particular, the black matrix on both sides of the color filter substrate would mismatch with the longitudinal data lines on the array substrate. Some of these data lines would be exposed outside the black matrix, and thus block the sub pixel areas on the color filter substrate, causing a reduced aperture ratio of the curved display device.